


Golden Lion

by WolfStar_85



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Begging, Consensual Non-Consent, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: No one really knew just what happened that day when Jason was trapped in Goldar’s Dark Dimension. Nor did Jason ever want them to find out. But when something happens that changes Jason's life how will the team react?





	Golden Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I don't own anything. But sometimes I wish I did. No copywrite infringement intended. This is merely for fun.

Not a single member of the team knew Jason was in a sexual relationship with their enemy, Goldar. Truth was, he loved the mutant. He couldn't remember how it had happened but he did. Perhaps that was why he and Goldar were always the ones that went head to head during battles. Both knew how hard to hit the other without really hurting them. 

Jason sighed though, as he stood in the bathroom of his home. He looked down at the test in his hand. The digital screen read the one word he had been afraid he would see. PREGNANT. It was possible, his DNA altered some by his powers and having had sex with the mutant. He looked into the mirror, he could remember their first time like it happened yesterday. It had been something he hadn't wanted but yet, he HAD wanted it, he just hadn't wanted to admit it.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Jason held his breath as Goldar stabbed at the floor with his sword, trying to find him but not really trying to hurt him, purposely missing him. Sure, there was a lot of fog on the floor of the cell, but not enough to where Goldar couldn't have seen him. 

A stab very close to Jason's personal area made Jason gasp lightly. He rolled and was soon standing behind Goldar. He kicked him back but it wasn't hard enough to really cause damage to the mutant monkey.

Goldar of course had faltered back some but quickly regained composure and turned to face Jason. He slashed at Jason with his sword, not really trying to hit him though he did rip into Jason's red t shirt. 

Jason tripped and fell back. It was almost like a game between them. Neither really trying to hurt the other. He landed on the floor on his back and looked up at Goldar as the mutant knelt beside him. “Now what?” He asked panting a bit.

Goldar drug an armored finger down along Jason's cheek, causing Jason to shiver some. He swallowed hard, he'd never admit he wanted Goldar to take him, to make Jason his. He wouldn't admit that in a million years, even if it was true.

“Now,” Goldar said as he continued trailing his finger lightly along Jason's skin. “I'm going to break you.” He trailed his armored finger along Jason's neck chuckling as Jason jerked his head away.

“Don't touch me like that!” Jason said sharply. His eyes snapping as he tried to set up but Goldar held him down with a hand to his chest. He glared at Goldar. He could not betray what he wanted. He could not let Goldar know he actually wanted this. “Let me go!”

“Not until I get what I want!” Goldar said as his finger ran down Jason's chest. He chuckled as Jason shuddered from the feather light touch. “You like that Ranger?” He asked taunting Jason.

All Jason wanted to do was say yes. That he did like it, that he wanted it. But no. He couldn't do that. Not yet at least. He swallowed hard and shook his head. “No!”

“Mmm,” Goldar hummed softly in lust. “I think you do. In fact, I think you want it!” His finger trailed down Jason's stomach to his waist. He slowly started to slide Jason's shirt up along his body, kissing his exposed stomach. 

“Mmm.” Jason groaned softly. “No.” He whispered. Though his body and mind screamed otherwise. He shivered as Goldar warm lips trailed lightly along his stomach and up to his chest, which rose and fell with his elevated breathing. 

Goldar slid Jason shirt off, kissing at Jason's throat as he moved over the human and pressed his hips down against Jason's, he could feel Jason's growing arousal. “Mmm, yes. Am I turning you on Ranger?” 

Jason shook his head from side to side. Though his hips pressed up against Goldar’s. “Mmm, fuck.” He whispered. His pants were getting tighter and yes, he was getting highly turned on, much more than he should have.

Goldar chuckled at him. “Yeah, I thought so.” He said as his began grinding against Jason. His armor and Jason’s jeans creating a pleasant friction for Jason's cock.

“Mmm.” Jason moaned quietly as Goldar started grinding against him. He couldn't help but return the gesture. He wet his lips absently. “G-Goldar, n-no.” He whispered, all the while his body was urging it on.

Goldar started kissing his way back down Jason's body. Listening to the soft sounds of pleasure that Jason let out even though he resisted his body's desires. He paused when he reached Jason's pants and easily undone the button and pulled the zipper down, slipping a hand down into Jason's pants and rubbing him through his boxers.

Jason bit down on his lower lip groaning in pleasure. He was getting harder at Goldar’s touch. Each rub sending a shock of electricity through him. His hips slowly started to move with the touch. 

“That's it Ranger.” Goldar whispered into Jason's ear as he slid his hand under the boxers and wrapped his fingers around Jason's hardened cock. 

Jason arched and let out a moan. “Ahhh. Fuck.” He said in a slightly louder voice as his body quickly gave over to the mutant’s touch. “Please.” He whispered.

“Please what Jason?” Goldar asked as he pulled Jason's pants down to his knees. “Tell me what you want.” He whispered as he kissed at Jason's inner thighs. His lips touched Jason's cock head. 

“Mmmm yeah.” Jason whispered, trying not to let it get to him, but it quickly was. “Please, Goldar. Don't… Mmm, ahhh ahhh!” His head fell back as Goldar’s lips locked around his cock.

Goldar took his time with Jason, stroking, kissing, licking and sucking in his body, getting him good and hard before pulling back. “What do you need Ranger? Tell me what you need me to do to you!” He ordered after some time.

Jason was panting with need by now. His hips thrusting into Goldar’s hand as it stroked him quickly, with a firm grip. “Mmm.” He moaned. “Y-you. Please!” 

“Me to do what?” Goldar repeated as he removed his hand and some clear liquid appeared in his hand. He pulled off his armor from one hand and used the lubricant to slick up two of his fingers. He teased Jason's hole with them.

“Ahh ahh, yes.” Jason said pressing his hips back against the fingers. “Please, need you. Mmm.” He tried to wriggle some to get those teasing fingers inside him. 

“Say it Ranger!” Goldar said sharply as he pressed his middle finger into Jason's quivering hole then pulled back out only to press in again, he twisted his wrist some and curled his finger in a come hither motion.

Jason arched from the intense sensation. His eyes going wide. “Ahhh! Fuck! G-Goldar! Mmm. Yes! Please Goldar. Fuck!” He felt as if he might cum right then and there. His eyes rolled and his legs shook. 

“Say it! Beg me fuck you!” Goldar whispered into Jason's ear as he curled his finger again. 

Jason arched up again with a moan. “Fuck! Please! G-Goldar, mmm. Please fuck me.” He said softly. It wasn't like he didn't actually want it, because in truth, he did.

“That's a little better.” Goldar said then smirked. “But I think,” he curled his finger again causing Jason to cry out in pleasure. “You can beg.” He repeated the action. “Better than that!” And with that his lips latched onto Jason's cock, sucking him firmly.

Jason's cry was full of his pleasure and need. “Fuck! Ah fuck! Please!” He said. “Please Goldar! Fuck me. Please I need to feel you in me! H-have for a while! Please.”

Goldar bobbed his head slowly along Jason's length, chuckling around him, creating pleasant vibrations for him. He continued curling his finger then straightening it then curling again.

“Goldar, fuck! Please I need you!” Jason begged in earnest now. “I need you in me! Please, please just fuck me already!” He was going to cum and quick if this kept up. “I'm gonna cum! Fuck I'm going to cum! Please!”

Goldar pulled back completely, leaving Jason on the very edge with a few droplets of pre-cum slipping out of his cock. He chuckled. “That's much better.” He said nodding as he leaned in and kissed Jason's lips. He stood, pulled off his armor letting Jason get a good look at what he was like. He lowered over Jason and pulled Jason's legs up over his own shoulders and lined up with one hand he slicked down his cock and pressed it against Jason's ass, then, slowly buried into him.

That night seemed like so long ago, and yet, seemed as if it had happened yesterday day. Jason knew he would eventually have to tell the team but for now, he slipped the test into a baggie and stuffed it into his bag. He stepped out of the bathroom and headed outside, he was to meet Tommy and Zack at the Youth Center for some training. He pulled the door open and took a deep breath before stepping outside to start the day.


End file.
